Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon and Lord of the Force
by 13ijw13
Summary: If it weren't for Jason, Percy would be the most powerful Demigod ever. But he's still seen as the Number Two. Lately, his power has been getting stronger. Stronger than his father. Stronger than Zeus. He has been sensing someone his age, in deep space, named Starkiller. And Starkiller has been corrupting Percy.*Warining: HUGE shockers for the last chapters* (Slight Jason Bashing)
1. What this story almost was

**Hello Readers!**

**MineRim reporting, and today, I'd like to present:**

**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon and Lord of the Force**

**I've been in putting a lot of thought about a Percy Jackson FanFic. These were my original ideas:**

**Lab Rats: Percy is Marcus and he seems evil, but turns out to be good (lasted a week before declared a bad idea)**

**Avatar: Percy is Aang and Jason is possessed by Gaea and forced into the Earth Lord (idea lasted two weeks before declared Plan B)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Percy is Sonic, and a bunch of aliens he meets are Silver, Shadow, and maybe Knuckles (Still a thought)**

**Max Steel: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades make a bet. They have a week that lets them violate their vow. Whoever is willing to give their child(s) the most power, will get the Crest of Chaos. Zeus/Jupiter wins because of Jason. Sixteen years later, when Gaea rises, Zeus activates the Crest. The Crest becomes a living thing, and goes looking for Percy, the rightful Heir to Chaos. *I don't like Max Steel, but I **_**loved**_** Steel's design and the whole concept of energy and machine.* (Almost combined with the Lab Rats idea, until about a week)**

**So yeah…Star Wars just hit me about two days ago, and I went with it.**

**Be sure to read my other stories(will be listed on my profile, along with my YouTube Channel link). And please review! Good or bad, I just like knowing that these are acknowledged! :) **

**Here…**

…**We…**

…**Go…**


	2. The Meeting of the Olympians

**Please Review!**

**I give you:**

**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon and Lord of the Force**

…**Chapter One…**

_Twenty-five years in the past:_

"Can we please start!? I have a booty-call with a tree nymph in three hours!" Apollo said to his fellow Olympians.

"Try not to scorch her insides this time." Hephaestus joked. Ares, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter laughed.

"Big talk for the dude with three knots in his di—" Apollo was cut off.

"Apollo, Hephaestus, boys, quiet. We have important issues to discuss. We are only waiting for your uncles." Zeus said.

"Father," Athena spoke. "Did you say _uncles_, as in more than one? It's bad enough that I have to put up with Poseidon, but Hades attending an Olympian meeting…and during the summer solstice!"

"This is a very important meeting, Athena. _Both_ of your uncles are crucial to it. You know that we are stronger together, Sky, Sea, and Hell. Even during the summer solstice, Hades must be welcomed to this council." Zeus said.

"Why are we here, anyways?" Demeter asked. "All is fine. Camp Half-Blood has made a _huge_ breakthrough with Thalia's Tree, and Camp Jupiter has just recruited two sons of Mars and three daughters of Bellona."

"We are meeting for much, much more than the present, sister. We are here to discuss the future." Zeus said. Just then, storm clouds filled the Room of Council. Rain poured heavily from the pitch black clouds. The rain accumulated into a six foot tall structure. Poseidon replaced the water in the blink of an eye.

"King of Storms, Earth-Shaker, and Lord of the Seas, clocking in, mother fuckers!" Poseidon said, taking a drink from a coconut that refilled itself with orange martini. "I was pissed off at your for a millennia, Zeusie, but ruling the beaches, _kicks ass!_"

Ares laughed. "Zeusie?"

"Not now." Zeus turned to "Poseidon, this is very serious. Please take your throne and let us wait for the council to begin."

"Quit fuckin' around, little bro! You said the same thing when mortals made airplanes." Poseidon said.

"Hades is attending the council, you drunk." Athena said.

Poseidon's face became serious. "You're bullshittin'? You're not fuckin' around? Us-damn, there is some apocalyptic shit going on."

"Should I get rid of his drunkenness, Zeusie?" Dionysus asked. A few of Zeus' godly children snickered.

"Yes, please do so." Zeus said, slightly angry. Dionysus snapped and Poseidon as sober.

"Thanks, nephew." Poseidon sat in his throne.

After several minutes of waiting, more storm clouds appeared. Like Poseidon's they were pitch black. The clouds swirled for a few seconds, Hades had appeared. He wore his Helm of Invisibility and had a staff with the skull of a baby Cerberus drawn.

"Is this some, cruel joke?" Hades said, waving his staff.

"No, Baby Hadie, you've actually been invited to the Summer's Council." Poseidon said.

"Baby Hadie?!" Ares laughed. "Uncle Poseidon is now my favorite relative."

"No that we are all present...let the Council begin." Zeus said, ignoring his son. The room shone a bright gold, and every Olympian held their signature weapon and wore armor made of a pure, untainted mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and steel. Their eyes leaked their perspective element. Their godly forms.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "So, why have you called us together, Zeusie?"

"I…I have felt a great…disturbance. I'm sure you have too, my brothers." Zeus said.

"Yes. I have." Hades spoke. "Gaea is waking. Slowly, but she is. If she wakes, then our father, Kronos, will rise even sooner."

"Yes, Grandmother _is_ in fact awakening. But that is not the disturbance I am talking about." Zeus said.

Silence filled the Room of Council.

"I…I felt it first." Aphrodite held her scepter tightly and it shone a reddish-pink. "There…there is a girl, Sally Jackson. She was thinking of her love life, and her future. I was…drawn to her. My presence was now stronger around her. Then a…a ripple just went through me. The same I feel whenever a war or bloody battle is fought because of a love. Only this was at least tenfold the power."

"As did I." Hera said. Her staff baring a peacock with sharpened feathers shook. "I was attending a Roman Demigod wedding, as Juno. Between Gregory Zhang and a mortal woman. I sat there watching. Then…something…shook me to my core."

"Well if—" Zeus was cut off.

"Do you remember, those three Demigods, Anakin, Luke, and Leia?" Hera interrupted. All of the gods gulped nervously and twitched.

"Yes, Stepmother." Artemis said. "The first daughter of Poseidon, Leia and also the first Demigod with powers over the seas, the first son of Zeus able to summon lightning, Anakin, and Luke, the only son of Hades able to come and go from the Underworld unharmed physically or mentally. They were the first Demigods with powers. Not blessings from their parent. Powers."

"If I remember correctly, those three were cousins. Both by their godly parent and their mortal parent." Athena said.

"Yes, Athena." Poseidon said. "But believe me, it was not intentional."

"Yes, anyway," Hera said. "Those Demigods almost had enough combined power to overthrow Hades."

"I remember…I remember, sister. I had to kill my only son and send him to the Fields of Punishment, after all. One doesn't forget that." Hades almost sobbed.

"But, didn't you say that during the battle, Anakin…choked you…from a distance. One might even say he used only his willpower, am I not right, brother. One might say he was…a Jedi." Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stood and charged their weapons.

"No! One would not!" they yelled in unison.

"The legend of Sith and Jedi are just that. Legend. Horse crap Kronos told us to scare us. If there were truly gods of the Cosmos, _I_ would have found them millennia ago." Zeus yelled.

"If a Sith or Jedi truly existed, I would have come across them. Even gods get thirsty. Why hasn't one drunken any water or liquid? If they existed, they would have used their…Force Sensitivity…to melt the ice on Mars or some other planet out there. They would have drawn it from the atmosphere or the sand. They would eventually create bodies of water that _I _would control and sense." Poseidon screamed.

"If they were real, one would have mated. Made Demigod or some other creature, which would eventually die. No spawn of a Jedi or Sith has ever come across any of my guards." Hades hollered. The Big Three sat angrily.

"It was only a thought." Hera said.

"I felt that battle." Ares set down his double-sided spear. "It was intense. Like, _Giants_ intense. The power in that throne room…_I _was jealous. But…if those stories are true…then those three were _definitely _Jedi. Or Sith. Anakin _did_ choke you using only his willpower. Leia almost convinced you to give up the Underworld, as if she was the world's greatest charmspeaker. And Luke…the shocking he gave you….Two words. Bad. Ass."

"Shocking?" Zeus said. "I was informed of no shocking. That is a gift of Zeus and Jupiter. Neither Hades or Pluto has that power to give."

"I don't think Hades gave him that power." Ares said.

Zeus slumped back in his throne. His Master Bolt levitated above his open palm as he thought.

"New, rule, the Force is real. And so are Sith and Jedi. I cannot think of any other way a son of Hades could gain such a power." The Olympians became nervous.

"Father, are you to suggest—" Hermes spoke.

"That midichlorians exist, and virtually unlimited power could be granted to any mortal, god, or Demigod, without consent of the gods? Yes." Zeus said. "However, I fear that the power of the Jedi and Sith was underappreciated by Kronos. If their power can affect the future of not only the physical elements, but emotions and events…I believe we should prepare."

"Could you be more precise?" Apollo asked.

"We must prepare for history to repeat itself. We must ready ourselves for Father rising. And soon afterward, the rise of _his_ mother, Gaea. But more importantly. We must ready ourselves for the gods of the Cosmos to come to Olympus. Who knows what they will want." Zeus said.

"How should we prepare, brother?" Hades asked.

"Brothers, do you remember the oath we took some forty years ago?" Zeus asked Poseidon and Hades.

"Yes." Poseidon said. "We must not mate with any mortal women, in order to prevent the birth of the Demigod son or daughter of the Big Three that will either save or destroy Olympus."

"Yes, that's the one. I have a new oath. Hades, Poseidon, please stand and set down your weapons." they stood and set down their weapons as Zeus had asked. Zeus did so as well. "Now, repeat my words. _I swear on the River Styx…_"

"_I swear on the River Styx…_" Poseidon and Hades repeated in unison.

"…_that I will mate with any mortal woman or women of my choosing, in my Greek or Roman aspect…_" Zeus said.

"_…that I will mate with any mortal woman or women of my choosing, in my Greek or Roman aspect…_" Zeus' brothers said confusedly.

"_…to give birth to a maximum of two Demigods._" Zeus said and sat.

"_…to give birth to a maximum of two Demigods._" Poseidon and Hades finished and sat.

Zeus sat in silence and his eyes scanned the room. "We aren't in Tarturus, so I presume the loophole was successful."

"So, Zeusie, you _want _us to mate? To make Demigods?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, very much so. But that oath must stay _totally _Olympian confidential. No soul, living or dead, must know of it. Now, we must plan. Aphrodite, we will need a charmspeaker. A female, charmspeaker would be preferred." Zeus.

"I think I can manage that." Aphrodite laughed.

"Good. Mars!" Zeus said. Ares' double-sided spear turned into a one-sided and bloodied spear.

"Yeah, Jupiter?" Mars said.

"A son of yours would be excellent." Zeus said.

Poseidon spoke. "There is a girl, Maria. She is young now, but she has the blessing of Polyos. A son or daughter of Mars with my blessing would be very powerful."

"Cool. I just don't want to wait very long. Would it be pedophile-ish if I were to just—" Mars said.

"Yes, Mars. That would be very pedo-ish." Poseidon said.

"Hephaestus, we will need a fire-user." Zeus said.

"I'll get to it right-away." Hephaestus said.

"Hades, your daughter, Hazel—" Zeus said. Hades' skin paled, his hair slickened and darkened, and his staff was replaced by a gold, diamond encrusted scepter.

"The one who postponed Gaea's rising in the 1940's, yes." Pluto said.

"We could use her." Zeus said.

"Jupiter, you know that neither I nor Thantos can revive the dead. It is law." Pluto said.

"When Gaea begins to stir, she _will_ take over the Doors of Death. If a son or daughter of Hades were to rescue her from the Underworld…." Zeus said. Pluto became Hades.

"I understand, brother. I have two children. Nico and Bianca DiAngelo. They have been hiding in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for some thirty years now. When the time is ripe, I will release therm." Hades said.

Poseidon laughed. "You were always the smart one, Baby Hadie."

Hades grinned. "And you were always the good-looking one, Poseidon."

"I never thought I would see the day when Hades was welcomed to the Summer Council, and he actually got along with his brothers." Hera said.

"Nor did I. Athena and Poseidon, I ask of you to make Demigods as well. I too will seek a mortal mate." Zeus said.

"Father," Hermes said. "I think that we should revisit 'the book'…for future readiness."

"Do you mean…?" Athena asked.

"Yes. _The Book of Jedi, Sith, the Force, and Lightsabers_." Hermes said.

"That book Kronos wrote full of…false stories. He told us those every night, just to watch us sleep only because of fear." Hera said.

"Well, Stepmother, if the legend is true, then the stories must be as well." Hermes said.

Mars laughed. "Lightsabers. Badass. If those legends are true, they can cut through Dad's Master Bolt like butter. Damn, I'd like to see a war fought with those…."

Zeus frowned. "If all goes wrong, you just might have your wish. Hermes, we will not consult the book. We need not information. We need heroes and power. We will all train as we did during the Giant War. Council, dismissed."


	3. The Recruitment of a Sith

**Hello! Quick Warning: I have been told that my Ginny-Bashing in HP:WaM has been found annoying and unwanted by some. So, I warn you all, there WILL be SOME Jason-Bashing. However, it is not much, only Percy's views on him.**

**Also, when I first announced my Michael Vey FanFic, I noticed that I called it "the first good Michael Vey FanFic". I apologize to any and all Michael Vey FanFic writers and any and everyone else who may have been offended by this statement. I have no idea why I thought it appropriate to say this, and deeply apologize for it.**

**Please Review!**

**I give you:**

**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon and Lord of the Force**

…**Chapter Two…**

_Thirteen years in the past…_

"Father, I can't do this for much longer!" the hooded man said.

"There will be none of that talk!" the man on the other end of the Iris-message said. "You will protect your brother. I gave you your own weapon. And besides, you are a god! My only godly son!"

"Father, You have not seen the power of the Sith! Their Imperial/Republic war brings down planets, and they call them 'minor losses'! Their Emperor is arriving on this planet as we speak. These…Wookies, I think they're called, cannot hold him off for much longer!" just then, a tower very close to the hooded man collapsed. An alien Wookie flew into the sky, only to have an arc of lightning strike him or her from the ground below.

"What was that?" the other man said.

"Just some of the power their Sith Emperor holds. And they say that he grows stronger with his emotions."

"Lord Zeus would be very jealous….So he draws nearer, you say?" the other man said.

"Yes, Republic forces will only hold him off for seconds."

"Then we must end this conversation, now! Take your weapon and protect your brother! I will see you and your brother soon. Goodbye." the Iris-message ended. The hooded man took a sword from his scabbard. At his touch, the blade became a resilient blue, humming with energy. He stood at the large and thick wooden doors, his blade in hand, ready for battle.

_Calm down. He can't hurt me. I am immortal. I am invinci—_

His very thoughts were interrupted by a wave of energy, sending him into the wall. His vision was blurred and a loud ringing buzzed in his ears. His senses soon returned. He found himself sitting down, his sword loosely held in his hand. His bones felt sore, but being immortal, the pain slowly faded. He stood and held his blade tightly, in a battle stance. He felt a wave of energy, not like the one that pushed him back, but like an aura. Similar to a godly aura, it gave off authority, knowledge, power, and somewhat greed. But unlike a godly aura, it hurt just to be around. As if just being around an enemy was an attack. The thick wooden doors had been blown off. However, they weren't charred, so explosives could not be the cause.

"Show yourself!" the hooded man shouted.

"Very well." A very thick and raspy voice spoke. A shadow quickly washed over an invisible figure, making it visible. The Sith Emperor wasn't much to look at. He stood very short due to his large hunch. He held his arms like a Praying Mantis. He was obviously old, and his skin had more ripples than a desert. He was pale, very pale. A slightly oversized black hood covered all of his body, excluding his hands and part of his face. He lifted his head, and he saw it. The Emperor had dark yellow eyes. They were a badge of corruption, a prize for all of his wrong doing. He broke into a thin and evil smile, and dark blue lightning surged _inside_ of his eyes.

"Where is your master, boy?" the Emperor asked. He smiled, but he spoke it like a threat.

"I have no master."

"Ah, I see. So you are not a Jedi. That _barbaric_ sword should have been enough proof. Not even a Jedi would be _that _stupid. So, where is your father?"

"How…how do you know of my father?"

"I do not know him, but I sense his power. He is near. A male, but the age isn't exact. His power is tremendous. I must have him, preferably dead if he is Jedi." the Emperor walked closer. "I sense that the Force is weak in you, but strong in your family. And only two Force-sensitive's live, one of the two is very close. If you know what is better for you, surrender yourself and your father to the Empire!"

"…No!...I—I will do no such thing."

The Emperor frowned. "So be it." the Emperor raised his hands. Arcs of dark blue lightning trailed from him to the hooded man. The hooded man kneeled in a struggling pain.

"What is this?! By the power of the Dark Side of the Force, die!" an arc of electricity shot from the Emperor. The light formed a hand, and grabbed the hooded man by the neck. He dangled five feet from the ground.

The Emperor now was agitated. "What are you?"

"I…I am immortal! Born—guh!—millennia ago, and am still—still…very…young compared to my siblings. I—ach!—cannot die!"

The Emperor laughed. "You are no god! You have many weaknesses I can exploit. I see them now…If I bury you in the ruins of…Greece…and tear your organs out…that would do the trick. Or to harm you at birth. None of these things seem doable now…except for one…."

The emperor took out a short and thick curved metal rod containing a grip and many buttons and levers from the inside of his cloak. "I can removed every drop of blood from your body!" the hooded immortal tried to use his power to escape. "Do not waste your time! Under my influence, your 'godly' power is worthless. If I had everlasting life…that's it!" the Emperor smiled again. "All I have to do is find your homeplanet and make myself an immortal with true power! Oh, but I sense you will not help me. Too bad. Now, back to your demise…." the Emperor raised his rod, only to have it slip from his hand. Though it did not slip. Instead, it flew out of his hand, into someone else's.

The boy was three years old. He had dark black hair and deep blue eyes. He held the rod in astonishment. He pressed the largest button, and a yellow beam shot out. Instead of moving away from the point of origin, the laser stayed in place. The boy put his hand to the beam, but a barrier of energy blocked him. The energy was the Force, and he summoned it unknowingly.

"Not a father…but a brother. Even better." the Emperor said.

"Run, run—"

"I have heard enough from you." the Emperor summoned his weapon, taking it away from the boy. He shove the laser into the hooded man's chest. He sliced him in half from the waist down. He tightened the brace around his neck and increased the voltage until his head came off. Astonishingly, the boy was not horrified by this.

"Ah, so you do not have a weak stomach. That is good for a Sith." the Emperor pressed a button, and the red beam receded. He let it float from his hand to the boy's. "Here child. Take this, my lightsaber. Let it be a gift to you. The curve should be an excellent grip for you. I had that lightsaber ever since I was an Acolyte. I have a yellow crystal instead of a red one, because I became one with the Dark Side at a very young age. I see this happening for you as well. Remember child, never lose your lightsaber." the Emperor walked out of the blown off wooden doors. The boy followed closely, admiring his new weapon.

"You will need it to kill Jedi."


End file.
